Forgotten Eve
by Getsugamania123
Summary: Summary: After discovering from her Grandmother the truth about her ancestry in Salem, Penelope's life begins to change drastically. Too bad that's not all the Fate's have in stored for her. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviewing please. Also, for the sake of the story, Seth is older than he actually is in the books. I know that in the books, he's around about 13, but for the sake of the story, he's 16, making him a sophomore. Plus, I'm also going to take suggestions, so I know what you as the reader wants to see happen in the story. So, Review! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the books, that's all that need be said :)_

_Summary: After discovering from her Grandmother the truth about her ancestry in Salem, Penelope's life begins to change drastically. Too bad that's not all the Fate's have in stored for her._

* * *

Start.

**Chapter 1**

"Penelope!" I looked up, staring at my friend in surprise.

"What?" I asked bewilderedly. She stared at me with a deadpanned expression, looking slightly peeved at my confusion. "You fell asleep! I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you, and suddenly you collapse into your tray! Who the hell does that?" she hissed.

I do, apparently.

"Sorry Kaylie, I- I haven't been getting much sleep lately" I replied lamely. She looked at me for a minute, a calculating expression on her face.

"Nightmares again?" she asked. I simply nodded.

Her expression changed, she now looked at me sympathetically. "Have you told anyone?" she asked. I shrugged, "There's nothing anyone can do, and they're just nightmares".

She glared, "Well clearly they're a problem if you can't even stay awake for me to talk to! I was talking about something really important and you had your face buried in your food!" she began pouting, "oh yeah, you've got ketchup all over your face by the way" she waved a hand dismissively. I moved my hand up to my face, only to pull it away and find a sticky red substance on my fingertips. Gross.

I glared at her, "Thanks for warning me earlier!" I hissed, only now noticing a group of freshmen snickering whilst looking over at me a few tables down. I wiped my face with a tissue, glared at the freshmen and smiled gleefully when they turned away with fearful expressions, and turned back around to the still pouting girl next to me. "And what do you mean you were talking about something 'really important'? Last thing I remember you going on about was 'Bradley White'." I said mockingly.

She straightened up defensively, sending me an offended look.

"I was not!" she practically screeched, "... but now that you've brought him up, it was so great! I was talking to him in chemistry the other day-"

I groaned. I wish Elaina was here; normally she's the one to take the full force of Kaylie's over enthusiasm. But, as it turns out, she was out sick, with the flu... that she'd gotten from me last week. Oh, karma, what a bitch you are.

The bell rang, and normally, in these types of cases, someone would say something corny and cliché such as 'Wooh! Saved by the Bell!'.

Well, no. Kaylie was in my next two classes. I stood up, still pretending to be interested in what she was saying, when I accidentally bumped into someone. My tray went flying, and my leftover food went everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" I heard someone say, but I was too busy trying to pick up the leftover's of my salad so I wouldn't have to leave it for the janitors. I always felt they had enough hard work to do without having picking up after us. "Here, let me help with that"

The person was clearly female, that much was obvious by the soft, gentle voice. "Don't worry, I've got it..." I trailed off, looking at the girl and seeing someone I really hadn't expected.

Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan, ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen, and a senior, was the girl I had bumped into. And she was calmly helping me clean up my mess, although she was clearly worried about having just bumped into me if her constant apologies were anything to go by.

But what shocked me was that she looked fine, completely fine. She wasn't all sullen and depressed like she had been for the past few months. Not that I really took notice, but it's hard to _not_ know about this stuff when the whole school is gossiping about 'the girl who got dumped by Edward Cullen'. But she was fine now.

"Sorry about that," she apologised again, looking at me, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she said, standing up and crossing her arms uncomfortably, as if she was nervous that either me or Kaylie would shout at her at any minute.

I followed her movements and stood back up as well, smiling a little, hoping to calm her down a bit, "Like I said, its fine. Happens all the time, right?" I said.

I – along with Kaylie and Elaina – was a sophomore, so it's safe to say that I didn't really ever talk to seniors.

"Right" she nodded, offering a lame attempt at a smile.

There was an awkward silence, and I could almost hear Kaylie's malicious thoughts. She was probably thinking something along the lines of _'This is what you get for not paying attention, bitch! Ha!'_

I wanted to just turn around and walk away, and Bella probably did too, but that just seemed rude. Why? I haven't got a clue. It's not like we formed a tight bond of friendship in those eleven seconds of picking up my leftovers. But something in my head told me to introduce myself.

So, as if by a mind of its own, my hand stuck out for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Penelope, and don't worry, I'm sure I'm at fault here as much as you, I wasn't paying that much attention either" I said, trying to be friendly. I heard Kaylie snicker from behind me. Bitch.

Bella just smiled back – although it was, again, a pathetic attempt – and shook my hand. "Bella, and I doubt it, I'm just a natural born klutz" she said, but I noticed the sad look that crossed her features, as if she was thinking about something, a memory maybe.

"Bella!" there was a shout from across the cafeteria, "Come on! We've got Bio next!"

Mike Newton, I'd know that voice anywhere, he used to kick my cat when we were little. The stupid-ass jock. Unfortunately, he lived just a few doors down from me.

She smiled; again it was probably fake, and shouted, "Be right there!" before turning back to me.

"It was nice to meet you" she said, readjusting her shoulder bag and nodding before walking back to her table.

I stood there, wondering what the hell happened.

Kaylie coughed, "Well, wasn't that...fun?" she drawled out, rather sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up" I glared.

"What? I'm just saying, you want to explain what that was all about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No," I didn't even know what the hell had just happened. Walking over to the bin and dumping the contents of my tray into it, I lazily threw the tray onto a nearby table.

"Come on, we'll be late for class" I said, turning around and walking out, Kaylie quick to follow. It was quiet for a few seconds, and I thought that maybe Kaylie did have a limit to how much she could say in one day, until...

"Oh my god! Did you about Chris? He totally knocked up that Samantha girl from down at the rez-"

Damnit.

* * *

As if today hadn't been shitty enough.

I had fallen in and out of consciousness in most of my classes.

I had to deal with Kaylie on my own, no help from Elaina at all.

There was the awkward moment with the Swan girl.

And then, my grandma calls me to tell me that she needs me to go collect something from some voodoo shop in La Push. I would have refused, but my grandma can be terrifying when she's mad, so, gritting my teeth, I decided to go along with it. If I called up my father to tell him how grandma was making me drive down to La Push in order to collect her crap, he'd probably just say that she'd given birth to him, and that he then went on to make me, so _I_ owed _her_. That was just cruel.

And it's not like I had nothing to do. My teacher's had given me assignments due in after the weekend, assignments which I should be working on now, instead of driving the thirty-five minute drive to La Push.

But again, nothing could be done about it. So, hands gripping the steering wheel, I carried on.

Parking the car where grandma said the shop should be, I got out and looked around. The first thing I noticed was a little cabin, and a wooden staircase leading up to it. The sign at the front of the store read 'Tribal Alchemy'.

'_Must be the right place' _I thought.

It sounded about accurate for a shop that sold crazy voodoo crap.

Walking up the staircase, I saw two men, both completely ripped and both clearly Quileute, walking out of the store. The first thing that popped into my head was how intimidating they both appeared, and I hesitated about carrying on. But the idea of a pissed off grandma was scarier than two steroid pushing men put together, so I carried on. They looked at me as I walked past them, probably wondering what a 'pale face' was doing walking into a shop like this, and even I had to admit, I probably stood out from the normal customers with my medium chestnut hair and only slightly tanned skin. Seriously, do you know how hard it is to even carry a tan in a place like this? It's ridiculous!

Pushing open the door, my head was filled with all types of crazy ideas of what the inside would look like. I pictured voodoo dolls strung up on the walls, pins stuck in them in areas that would cause great pain to a person, maybe there would be dead animal heads stuck on the walls as well. To my relief, or disappointment, I wasn't quite sure, the place actually seemed fairly normal. There were book shelves and shelves with jars containing various things in them. Picking one up, I turned it around, trying to get a good look at the blue gooey contents. I had no clue what it was, and my stomach told me I didn't want to know. Looks like I was wrong about the 'fairly normal' thing.

I heard movement behind me, and turned around to see a girl, she looked about two years older than me, probably eighteen, carrying a box of stuff out from the back of the store. Upon seeing me, she paused, and put the box on the counter before turning and smiling at me.

"Hello, I'm Kim, can I help you?" she asked. She was Native American, Quileute obviously, and had the dark black hair common to all people native to La Push, which was cut just less than an inch bellow her shoulders.

"Uhm, well, actually yes, do you own the store?" I asked. She seemed too young to be the owner.

"Oh, no! I just work here, the owner was kind enough to give me the job," she said, "so what can I help you with?"

I reached into my jean pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper with the stuff my grandma wanted written on it. It was barely readable, but I had only been able to write it all down quickly before my grandma had hung up. Handing it to the girl – Kim? I think. I don't know, I've never been good with names – she looked over it once, and smiled at me before saying, "wait right here, I'll be right back"

I stood there for a minute before my eyes began wandering again. Looking around, I noticed a little stand in the corner with wooden trinkets on it. Walking over to it, I picked a few up and looked at them. They were mostly carved into shapes of animals, such as bears, hawks, fishes...wolves. The wolf ones looked the best. They seemed to have more detail than the other ones, and picking one up, I noticed that it was actually a necklace. I always liked wolves, but then again, I loved animals in general.

I also noticed the dream-catchers. Of course this place would have dream-catchers, what magic shop doesn't?

'_It might be useful though'_

Lately, the dreams were getting worse. I'd been getting nightmares for a few months now, but they were never this extreme. The worse thing was I could hardly remember them when I woke up. There were times when I could remember, but even then, they NEVER made sense. My Mom woke me up one night, worried that I was sick. I had been sweating and according to my parents I'd been delusional, shouting things out about murders and missing people. They thought I was going through some imbalance in hormone levels thing that was making me loopy, they _still_ thought that. Grandma, however...

She had actually been worried. She started saying that I was receiving messages or something. And as much as I would like to believe that she was right – purely for the fact that it would mean I wasn't going crazy – even I couldn't believe in that. But, my grandma had always been a big believer in the supernatural and paranormal, which I didn't mind. If the stuff made her happy, I wasn't going to burst her bubble.

But...

If I were in my right mind, I probably wouldn't have even considered the dream-catcher. But, being as tired as I was, I picked it up. It was $2.99.

And I picked up the wolf charm, which was $1.99. I liked it (even though I probably wouldn't ever wear it), but I'd stick it up in my room or something.

Shuffling from the back of the store caught my attention, and I saw Kim coming back with bags of what looked like little jars (like the ones on the shelves, only smaller) full of different things.

She smiled as she set the stuff down on the counter. "Okay, I think this is everything on the list, it _was _a little hard to translate, but I think I got it right" she said.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, my fault" I said.

"Oh don't be, it was the fanciest chicken-scratch I've ever seen" she joked.

I laughed. She didn't seem all that bad; I wondered why she was working in a useless place like this.

"So, how much is it?" I asked, opening my bag to find my credit card. Well, my grandma's credit card, but she lent it to me. As crazy and strict as she is, she can be really awesome at times.

"That's about," she counted it all up, "$23.68" she said, taking the credit card I handed her. She looked at it for a second and then looked back at me in surprise.

"Deborah Pearce? You're related to her?" she asked, sounding as if she really wanted to know.

"Yeah, that's Grandma," I said, looking at her in confusion, "you know her?"

She nodded. "She comes in here quite a bit. She's really kind, she always tips me even when I tell her it's not a legal requirement" she chuckled. I smiled, that was definitely grandma.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, could you include these two also" I asked, showing her the dream-catcher and the wolf necklace.

She nodded, and looked at the necklace for a second before looking back at me, "I have one of those too," she said, her eyes gleaming as if she was thinking of something, "my boyfriend bought me one, they're suppose to bring you luck and protection" she said.

Sounds great. if only it worked.

She added them to the list, and altogether it came to $28.66.

Picking up the stuff, I said goodbye to her, turning around to walk out of the store before I heard her call me back.

"Sorry if I seem rude, but I was wondering, what's your name?" she asked.

I chuckled, "I'm Penelope" I said, smiling and waving goodbye to her before leaving the store, seeing her wave back.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time I got back, and as I pulled up in the driveway could hear my dad's booming laugh along with groans from other male voices. I rolled my eyes.

'_Poker Night'_

My dad loved having his friend's over every Friday night for poker night, which my mom didn't mind, as long as he didn't lose too much money, or keep her awake if she decided to go to bed early.

His friends were all good guys, even if one was the father of a certain cat-kicking, imbecilic jock neighbour of mine.

Getting out of the car, I walked up the pathway, unlocked the door and shuffled inside, tiredly throwing my bag on the floor and heading to kitchen. Passing the front room along the way, I saw my dad throw his cards down on the table in frustration, clearly losing. I chuckled; mom was going to kill him.

Mom was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. I gave her a hug before heading towards the fridge.

"You want me to cook you something sweetie?" she asked, not looking up from the dishwashing.

"No thanks, I'm just going to grab a few things and head upstairs, I'm tired" I lied. I just wanted to go call Elaina and see how she was doing. I really didn't want to be left with Kaylie's craziness all to myself tomorrow.

Entering my room, I threw myself onto the bed, grabbing my phone from my pocket before calling Elaina.

"Hello?" That wasn't Elaina.

"Alan?" I asked, wondering why he was answering Elaina's phone for her.

"Penelope?" he asked.

What was this, twenty-one questions?

"Yeah" I replied. Awkward...

Alan was Elaina's boyfriend. They'd been dating for almost two years now. I know, I know, young love, so sweet blah blah blah. The point is that, while Kaylie got along fine with him, I... well, I didn't.

Why? I don't know. I suppose we just made the wrong first impressions on each other. But in my opinion, he was an ass.

"...So? Why'd you call?" he asked, and I noticed the 'hurry this up' undertone in his voice.

"I called _Elaina's_ phone...looking for _Elaina_" I replied, biting off the 'duh' I wanted to add at the end.

"She's ill" he stated bluntly as if I didn't already know.

"So ill that she can't come to the phone?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes" he said, and I could almost hear the mocking grin that must be plastered on his face.

"Put her on" I growled.

He chuckled, "Oh, sorry, she's sleeping. I can't talk, I wouldn't want to wake her now would I?" he said, and before I could say anything else, he'd already hung up.

I really hate that fucker.

* * *

_Screaming._

_Running._

_She was fleeing. _

_She was terrified. Penelope could feel it. The complete gut-twisting fear. _

_She was being chased._

_She was being hunted._

_The young girl, fifteen at the oldest, was crying. Her tear stained face made Penelope's heart go out to her._

_Penelope was confused. What was happening? Who had the girl in such a state? ...__**What**__ had the girl in such a state?_

_The girl was running towards an alleyway. She was hoping to cross through so she could get home faster. _

_That wasn't to happen. In the blink of an eye, she had become the prey, and the predator was crouched over her fallen form._

_Ripping sounds ensued. The girl's screams of fear become wails of pain. Pain, searing pain, it coursed through her body, making the gaping wound on her neck feel non-existent. _

_Penelope felt it. The girl's pain became Penelope's own pain. And Penelope was screaming out, wishing that it would stop._

_Eyes shut, Penelope collapsed to the ground, unable to focus on anything, except the fire in her veins. _

_She opened her eyes when a shadow fell across her._

_Red eyes gazed back, belonging to a monster with a face framed by curls of glistening fire._

* * *

"Penelope!"

I jerked awake, sitting up instantly and breathing in the air my lungs had been deprived of. Had I stopped breathing? It had all been a dream.

But it was _so_ real.

I felt a hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair. I turned, and found my mother sitting on the side of my bed, a worried expression on her face. My father was standing in the doorway, a similar look on his face.

Oh god, I woke them up again, which means I was screaming. This is getting ridiculous.

"Relax, sit back" my mother said, her voice calm but commanding at the same time. She turned to my father, who looked at her and gave her a nod, before walking out of the room. I barely took notice of him going downstairs.

I lay back, wanting desperately to close my eyes and fall back to sleep. But, sleep these days didn't feel like sleep. Lately, sleep felt more exhausting than being awake. I felt something wet and cold on my forehead, helping me relax. My mother was wiping my forehead with a cold, wet towel. I must've been sweating also. Gross. Now I feel all sticky.

I turned my head – much to my dear mother's protest – and looked at the time on my alarm clock. 5:34am. There really was no point in me trying to get back to sleep. I had made plans to go out with Kaylie and Elaina, although I doubted the later was coming, and I had to be up and ready by 8:00am. We were going shopping in Port Angeles. Why we had to get there so early was simple. There was a sale on and Kaylie wanted to get there early. Occasions like this usually involved me somehow sinking into the background while Elaina was left cursing me under her breath whilst being dragged around by Kaylie, who was fine with losing one of us as long as she had another one to drag around with her. Nice friend, huh?

But now I'd be dragged from shop to shop. This week sucks.

I didn't mind shopping, but there was a difference between normal shopping, and Kaylie's type of shopping.

My thoughts left my upcoming tragic fate when I heard my father re-enter the room. He was carrying a cup of hot chocolate, which he handed to my mother before scampering out of the room.

Oh no.

Hot Chocolate plus a scared Father. This meant only one thing.

Mom wanted to talk.

She handed me the hot chocolate, which I greedily accepted.

A minute passed. She still hadn't said anything, making me more nervous.

"Penelope?" Uh oh, it's started!

"Yeah?" I gulped.

"How's school?"

I stared at her for a moment. I know what you're thinking; it's a harmless question, right? Wrong. This is my mother we're talking about. She's crafty, she knows how to get what she wants when it comes to her child, and that includes information on her daughter's social life that could shed some light on these reoccurring nightmares.

"It's going fine, mom" I replied.

She wasn't satisfied, "And how are things with your friends? Are you fighting with any of them?"

Always, that's what makes us friends. "No, everything's fine."

"And your teachers? What are they like?"

Boring, dull, annoying, and old; teachers. "They're great"

"Okay, sweetie, I'm your mother, I'm not stupid" she said, catching me out.

I laughed. I forget that my parents were once teenagers; of course they'd know what a teenager's opinion of their teachers should be.

"Is it...boys?"

... _What?_

"Mom!" I screeched. Great, now I sound like Kaylie.

"It's perfectly normal sweetie, you're a sixteen year old girl, of course you're going to be thinking about boys," I was starting to feel sick, "it's just, Penelope, you know, if there's ever anything you need to know about, you can talk to me" she finished, offering a comforting smile.

I was afraid to ask what types of things she thought I might need to know about.

"Yeah mom, sure" I said, swallowing to rid myself of the sick feeling in my throat.

"So, you're feeling okay now?"

I nodded. "I'm just tired" I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie, I _was_ tired, but I wasn't going back to sleep, _ever_, if I could help it.

Whether she bought the lie or not, I'm not sure, but she knew either way that I wanted to be left alone for a while, so, smiling, she stood up, hugged me, and walked towards the door, turning off the light as she left.

"Goodnight Penelope" she said.

"Night Mom"

And there was silence.

Sweet, blissful silence.

But it wasn't going to last. Something inside me felt weird, strange.

I felt scared, something bad was happening.

Something was coming.

* * *

_A/N: So, it's kinda shaky and I'm not sure what to make of it, so I'll let you decide. Remember, I need suggestions, so, Review! ;P _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, here's chapter two, and it might seem to drag on, but I'm only trying to emphasise the fact that at this stage in the story, Penelope's a normal teenager and knows __**nothing**__ of the supernatural world going on around her._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters recognised from the original books, however, the characters you do not recognise are mine. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers._

_Summary: After discovering from her Grandmother the truth about her ancestry in Salem, Penelope's life begins to change drastically. Too bad that's not all the Fate's have in stored for her. SethxOC. _

* * *

Start.

**Chapter 2**

A knock against my bedroom window had me up in seconds. I looked around, spotting nothing out of the ordinary.

I'd fallen asleep again. But I didn't have any nightmares.

'_That's a nice change'_

I looked over at the clock. 7:23. I smiled. I had some time before I had to meet Kaylie.

Another knock almost made me jump out of my bed. I waited.

Another knock.

And another.

'_They aren't knocks,'_ it took me a second to realise, _'who the fuck is throwing rocks at my window?'_

Climbing out of bed, I made the most stupid mistake ever – but give me credit, I was still tired.

I opened the window.

And felt a sharp pain across my forehead.

"Oh, crap! Sorry Penelope!"

Kaylie. She hit me with the rock. That was going to bruise.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's not even eight yet!" I hissed, loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to wake my parents down the hall.

"Yes, but when I said _eight_, I meant _six_, so you are now late by an hour and a half, and I'm going to miss all the great sales because of you, you lazy bitch!" she puffed out her cheeks, and crossed her arms, looking a lot like a spoiled child.

I will seriously _smack_ the girl one day.

"Would you _please_ keep it down? My parents are still asleep!" I growled.

I was not a morning person, and this was just too much.

She glared, "Whatever, just hurry up, cause if I don't get any good prices, I'm selling _you_ in exchange for those Gucci boots I wanted!"

I rolled my eyes.

So, working at lightning speed, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and quickly straightened my hair, all the while I was aware of the huffing coming from outside my bedroom window where Kaylie was probably going to explode at any moment. Rushing downstairs, I let her into the kitchen through the back door, and quickly scribbled a message on a sticky note telling my parents where I was going before sticking it on the fridge.

"Okay let's go" I said, grabbing my car keys.

"Finally!"

Drama Queen.

* * *

"So he was practically flaunting the fact he's been working out lately. And I was thinking that a guy doesn't just do that unless they're trying to get you interested, right?"

I wasn't paying that much attention to wherever this conversation was headed, I just simply let out an automatic "yeah" accompanied with a nod.

The truth was I kept on thinking about that dream. It was odd. I remembered it all, even though the images were extremely blurry, but the basics were burned into my head. The girl. She was killed. By that woman, if that's even what she was. And then...had she attacked me? Or did I just see it from the girl's eyes.

But what the hell did it even mean? It was clearly my subconscious trying to tell me something. But I couldn't decipher what was happening in my life that anything in that dream could symbolise.

"and he was all _suave_ and -...you aren't even listening are you Penelope?" Kaylie's statement interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to her, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thinking about something"

She sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway" she said, and then the car was silent.

I felt bad, today was meant to be a day where we would just have fun and kick back and relax. She was a good friend – _occasionally_ – even if a little eccentric.

I sighed. Maybe she'd understand if I explained.

"I had another nightmare"

She turned to me, looking sympathetic and interested. "Oh? So you didn't get that much sleep again?" she asked, and it was moments like these where she proved to me that she _could_ be a caring friend, but she probably found it easier _not_ to be.

I nodded. "I also remember it, sort of" I said. Her eyes looked directly at me as I continued to drive.

"What happened?" she asked.

I groaned. I didn't know whether telling her would be best or not. But then again, what harm could it do?

"There was a woman, I think. And a girl, she couldn't have been older than fifteen," I paused, shifting uncomfortably, "she killed the girl".

Kaylie stared wide eyed at me, "Well...that was..._blunt_." she said, sound unsure what to say.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "You had to see it to understand, I was screaming ...I think" I said, frustration creeping into my voice.

"Wow, that must have been one terrifying woman" she chuckled. I glared. "Sorry" she said.

I sighed. Time for a subject change.

"Have you spoken to Elaina?" I asked.

I was still pissed at that little stunt Alan had pulled last night. I swear, the second Elaina realises what a loser he is and dumps his ass, I'm going to beat the pathetic little life out of him.

"Oh, yeah, I spoke to her last night. She was with Alan, she thought you would have called her, but she said you must've been too busy" Kaylie shrugged.

'_Alan, you fucking little shit!'_

"I did call but Alan wouldn't let me speak to her!"

"Seriously, what is it with you two?" she asked, and for a moment I felt that the roles were reversed.

"I'm allergic to _bullshit_, which is why I_ can't stand him_" I growled, my dislike creeping onto my face.

She chuckled, "Yeah, but you'd think that for Elaina's sake you'd both atleast _try_ to get along" she said.

I had already tried that one time, but it lasted for a whole hour before my dislike for him was reinforced.

"Not even for all the boxes of Cheerio's in the world" I said.

She gasped. "Blasphemy!" she pretended to be offended.

Or maybe she actually _was._ I really couldn't tell with her anymore.

* * *

I was tired. One thing that Kaylie's got going for her is her insane ability to sniff out just about _anything _when shopping, and another is her insane speed at which she can run from shop to shop. I needed food, badly.

"Kaylie, can we please take a break?" I asked, sounding pathetic and out of breath. She was currently dragging me out of a dress store, two full bags in her hands. But now she was staring at a store on the other side of the street, and I felt I might as well see if I could somehow get her to allow me a few minutes of freedom.

"What? But we've only been to seven stores!" she sounded confused, as if she had no idea why I needed to take a break.

"Well I'm sorry, but the only way I'm going to get through this is with the help of a sugar rush!" I said, getting irritated.

She sighed, "Fine, let's get something to eat" she replied.

We entered the cafe, and found a place to sit down by the window. I looked around. It didn't have very many people in it, but I wasn't complaining. The last thing I needed was a lot of noise, especially when I felt a headache coming on.

The waitress came and took our orders, and I ordered a coffee and a sandwich.

"So Elaina said she'd probably be feeling better tomorrow, and we're all going to head down to the beach, you in?" I heard Kaylie ask after the waitress had left.

"Isn't it meant to be raining tomorrow?" I asked.

She laughed, "It's always raining, Penelope, when has _that_ ever stopped us?"

She had a point.

"But what can we do if it's raining? Sunbathing isn't an option," I noticed her frown at this, "and I can't surf" I said.

She pursed her lips, deep in thought, "Well..." she began, "there's always the bonfire"

Bonfire?

"What? What bonfire?"

She couldn't mean the one down at La Push, they were only for the people on the reservation.

"Yeah, it's meant to be raining all day tomorrow, but it'll apparently clear up later, and that's when the guys down at the reservation will be holding a bonfire. Quite a few people from school are going actually; it won't just be people from the rez, so I think we'll be safe." Ah, so the people in La Push finally decided to stop being anti-social huh?

I shrugged, "Sure, I'm in" I said.

She grinned, clapping her hands, "Great, now Elaina just has to ask Alan and-" I choked on my coffee, cutting her off.

Gasping for breath, I glared up at her. "_He's_ coming? I thought it was just us three." Now I didn't want to go.

"Oh come on Penelope! He's her boyfriend, and you're her friend," she said, "for her Elaina's, at least try to be nice" she glared.

I huffed.

"Great!" she said, grinning, obviously interpreting my reaction as surrender, "Now, I hope Bradley's there" Oh god, here we go again.

* * *

The worse thing about having your own car; it sucks when you're the only one of your friends that can drive.

Why? Because, suddenly, you're playing taxi driver.

And that sucks.

I was pulling up to Kaylie's drive way. It was Sunday. The day we had all agreed to meet up to go to the bonfire. We had agreed to meet up at seven. And by 'meet up' I mean that I would have to pick them up. What really sucked was that, as they were my friends, I couldn't charge them for gas money.

Kaylie came running out, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, she was wearing jeans, boots and a jacket. It was still cold out, even though it had stopped raining a few hours ago. I was wearing similar clothes, but my medium chestnut hair was down around my face. She ran over to the car, opened the passenger door and jumped in.

"I call shotgun!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Elaina isn't even here yet" I said.

She looked at me, "And?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind" I sighed.

I pulled out of the drive way. The drive to Elaina's was filled with Kaylie talking about how she planned on making even more progress with Bradley. The guy was a senior, why he would consider dating a sophomore was beyond me, but Kaylie was undeterred. Oh well, not my business.

She was waiting for us outside her house by the time we got there. Now let me explain; while Kaylie was still a good friend, she was the type of girl to smack you and tell you to 'get over it' if she thought you were sulking about something for too long. Elaina, on the other hand, would actually listen to whatever issue you had, and give you advice. She was a genuinely nice person. It was just Alan I didn't like. She was kind, he was an ass. Opposites must really attract, huh?

"Lainey!" Kaylie squealed, jumping out of the car. She ran over to the auburn haired girl, embracing her in a hug, although I was pretty sure Elaina was suffocating.

"Oh my god! _Never_ leave me again! Penelope was all _gloomy_ all week! It was horrible!" she cried, ignoring Elaina's pain.

I sneered. What a bitch.

"Let her breathe, bimbo!" I yelled. Kaylie dropped Elaina – who's feet had somehow left the ground when she was being hugged – and sent me a withering look.

She turned back to Elaina, who was trying not to laugh, judging by the expression on her face. "See what I've had to deal with _all week!_" she yelled, pointing at me.

Elaina laughed, "Okay, don't worry, I'm here now" she said, patting Kaylie on the head like a child. Kaylie smiled, but then her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Hey, where's Alan?" she asked.

I would've groaned, but Elaina was here, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to _pretend_ to _not_ hate the guy, for her sake.

"He's riding there with his friends, they should actually be there already" she replied.

Ah, shit. Not them. I wasn't sure who I hated more; Alan, or his moronic buddies.

"Oh right, well, let's go" Kaylie shrugged, jumping back into the passenger seat while Elaina got into the back.

I pulled away, and Kaylie turned on the radio, looking for something good to listen to.

After flicking through all the radio stations, she finally gave up, groaning. She opened the front compartment, and I should have yelled at her for invading my privacy, but knowing Kaylie, she wouldn't have cared.

"Ooh! What's this?" she asked, pulling something out of a bag.

It was the dream-catcher. I must've left it there the other day.

"Look Lainey, Penelope's got one of those...thingies" she said lamely.

"It's a dream-catcher, Kaylie," Elaina said, taking it away from the blonde girl to look at it. She looked at me in the rear view mirror, "Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"There's this strange little voodoo place in La Push, and I had to go down there the other day to collect something," I shrugged, "I thought I'd give it a go. It's not like I've got any other options to help me sleep" I said.

She looked at it sceptically, turning it around in her hand, "Any luck?" she asked.

I hadn't used it, but I doubt it would do anything, especially considering my dreams were just getting worse and worse every night. Last night had been terrible. They always were. But now that the images were beginning to stick in my head, I had no escape from them. I dreamed of wolves. Vicious, giant, snarling wolves. I vaguely remember them attacking me. But again, it was all blurry, even though the memory was still there.

"No" I said.

She frowned, "The nightmares are that bad that you have to resort to this," she looked at it with a frown, "...made up junk?" she asked.

I chuckled. Now I felt silly for even buying it in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm hardly sleeping at all, and my grades are falling, which isn't sitting well with my Dad" I said. When my parents had gotten my report card, they were worried about what was going on with me, and I could see the anger written all over my dad's face. But he hadn't lost it with me, he knew it wasn't my fault I hardly got any sleep anymore, so he couldn't blame me.

"Yup, _and_ she fell asleep in her food on Friday" Kaylie said, looking at something else in the bag.

"Hey, what about this thing?" she pulled it out. The wolf charm. I flinched. Memories of the nightmare came back to me for a moment, before I focussed my attention back on the road.

"I ...I found it" I lied. I don't know _why_ I lied, but I did. I didn't want to talk about it; it just felt sort of... strangely personal, like a secret.

"_What?_ _Where?_ That's _disgusting!_ You _don't_ just _keep_ things you find! Who knows _where_ it's been?" she shouted, quickly throwing it back into the front compartment.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We got there about thirty minutes after leaving Elaina's.

Kaylie wasn't lying when she said quite a few people from school were coming. There were students all over the beach, ranging from sophomores to seniors, and a few freshmen. Beer kegs were splayed out all over, and there was a huge campfire where people were gathered around hanging out. There was also music, and I noticed a few people dancing all over the beach. People seemed to be having a good time. There were also people from the reservation, seemingly having a good time as well.

We got out of the car after I found a good place to park, and I locked it before making my way after Kaylie and Elaina, the latter was being dragged by the former onto the beach.

"Baby!" a voice called.

Elaina turned around, freeing herself from the clutches of Kaylie. "Alan!" she squealed.

Well that's just great. The big man himself was running over to us, a big grin on his face directed right at Elaina. He picked her up, and spun her around, kissing her before putting her back down, leaving her giggling, and even I had to admit it was kind of cute the way they acted. I noticed his friends had followed behind him, and it was all I could do not to turn around and walk back to my car. Nick and Justin; the two morons were almost as bad as Alan himself.

Nick in particular really ticked me off.

The asshole didn't know when to take 'no' for an answer.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" his deep voice cut through me like a dagger, and I really was contemplating stabbing his eyes out with a pen.

He smirked, "Penny," I hated that name, "how's everything going?" he asked, and I noted the flirtatious tone in his voice.

"It was fine," I huffed, "until _you_ showed up".

He laughed.

Justin chuckled next to him, "I don't think she's too happy to see you Nick" he said, staring mockingly at me.

Kaylie was listening, and thought it best to cut in before I lost it and killed them both.

"Of course she is," she said, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer, "she's just a little bit tired, aren't you Penelope?" I felt her arm tighten around my neck, and I knew if I gave the wrong answer she'd try to cut off my air supply. I tried to think back to what Kaylie had said yesterday, _'for Elaina's sake, at least try to be nice'. _I sighed. This was going to kill me.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit...tired" I said, looking anywhere else but at Nick and Justin, not wanting to see the smug looks on their faces.

Nick grinned, "Well, let's see if we can't do something about that" he said, handing me a beer. I didn't usually drink. After seeing what Kaylie was like when she was drunk, I made a vow to keep away from the stuff as much as possible, but, I _was_ a teenager, and I was going to need it if I planned on getting through tonight.

I took it, and nodded my head in thanks. I wasn't going to actually say it out loud, he was still an ass.

I looked around and noticed that Alan and Elaina were nowhere to be seen. _'Probably making out'_ I guessed. It was just me, Kaylie, Nick and Justin, and the Kaylie was still holding onto me, crushing me to her side.

"Oh! There he is!" she shouted frantically, letting go of me in her excitement and jumping up and down. I was confused, until I followed her gaze. Bradley White, the school's star basketball player, was sitting on a rock talking to some of his friends on the school team, seemingly joking and laughing about something.

"Okay, Penelope, how's my hair? Good? Great! Oh, what about this jacket? Does it make me seem kinda bloated? No? Okay, good, I knew I looked great!" she said all in one breath. I hadn't even answered a single one of her questions. "Okay, I'm going over there to talk to him. Wish me luck!" and with that said, she was gone.

Leaving me alone.

With Nick and Justin.

Damnit all!

"Well, Penny," – there was that nickname again! – "let's go have some fun" Nick said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I stiffened.

The last time he tried to get this close to me, he ended up attempting – and failing miserably – to grope me.

'_It's for Elaina, it's for Elaina, it's for Elaina...'_ I chanted the mantra in my head.

He must've noticed the way I stiffened because he laughed, and then bent his head down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry Penny, I won't do anything," his breath – which stank heavily of beer – against my ear made me feel slightly sick, "unless you want me to".

I pulled out of his grip, and glared at him.

"How many times have I said 'no', Nick?" I spat out angrily, "I'm not interested, now fuck off!" I turned around, fully intending to leave and find someone else to talk to, until I felt a painful grip on my arm.

I turned around to see Nick holding onto my arm tightly, his face red with anger. Justin next to him was laughing, but with a look from Nick, he shrugged before walking off somewhere. Once he was gone, Nick turned back to me; eyes narrowed nostril's flared.

"And why the fuck not?" he asked venomously, stepping closer to intimidate me, tightening the grip on my arm, "Do you know how many girls would _kill_ to have me want to be with them? You ungrateful little bitch!" he yelled. His face was twisted into a look of pure rage, and his teeth were bared in a snarl. He was furious.

I was scared. Nick was known for his violent temper among other things, but no one really knew just _how_ violent he could be until he'd beaten up some guy a few months back, leaving him with various broken bones and a few minor internal injuries. There were also rumours that he had stabbed a few guys, but they were rumours, and you couldn't really listen to those. Although, I wouldn't put it past Nick to do something like that. It was well known that you really didn't want to piss him off unless you had a death wish ...and I had just _rejected_ him for the some-teenth. He was definitely pissed.

However, I wasn't going to show him how scared I actually was, so, mustering up as much courage – or stupidity – as I could, I glared defiantly at him.

"Let me go!" I said. It hadn't come out as stern as I had hoped, but it'd have to do. I tried not to swallow nervously, but I couldn't help it, and he saw. His face changed from an expression of vicious anger to one of cruel satisfaction. He knew I was scared, and he was clearly the kind of guy to get off on it.

He pulled me closer to him, and moved his face down closer to mine. He was a quite a few inches taller than me, and he was packing a hell of a lot of muscle, which didn't surprise me, after all, I'd heard that he was an amazing boxer.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you're talking to?" he growled, "For some fucking reason you haven't realised it yet, but I want you, and I _always _get what I want. Which means, _you_ have to stop complaining and just do as _I_ say, understand, _Penny?_" He said my name (nickname) mockingly, and I felt my fear being pushed down by a sudden wave of anger.

"Fuck you!" and with that, I threw my beer bottle to the ground, and slapped him.

Oh shit.

The expression on his face made me want to dig a whole and hide in it. I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before, and believe me; I'd seen him lose it quite a few times. Suddenly, the hand holding my arm tightened to an unbearable extent, and his other hand was clamped around my throat, constricting my airway. I was gasping for breath, and I used my right hand (the hand of the arm that wasn't currently being yanked from its socket) to pathetically try to pull his hand off of my throat.

This guy was mentally unstable, he had to be.

He growled against my face, "When will you _ever_ learn?" he hissed.

No one could help. We were off to the side, a good distance away from where everyone was gathered, and being as dark as it was, we were probably hard to see in the moonlight, or to the people that could see us, we probably just looked like a couple embracing what with how close to me he was. I could see a few people a little way away, gathered around the campfire, but they were too distracted with their own yelling and laughing to notice us. I was sure he was going to kill me.

"_Hey!_ _Let her go_!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a kind of a filler, a sort-of 'day in the life of Penelope' chapter (or weekend really), but next chapter is where everything will really start, and Seth will most likely be in the next chapter. And I need to know what you think of it, so don't forget to review! ^.^_


End file.
